No Time for Regret
by We love us
Summary: Based on Trio - heading for angst here: Rachel didn't know that life decided to put her through a trial that she must overcome, aided by love and patience and whatnot. Pairings undecided.


_Note: I had this written out before I saw episode 10 of season 5, so bear with me okay…_

_I wish someone wrote this, I love angst. Like… more than you can ever know. It also has time skips because then it will be boring._

_Warning: deals with implied rape._

_Oh and – what pairing? I'm all for pezberry, faberry (dunno how I'll work that into here but I can try), Brittberry and yeah– all I can think of for now that seems strong for this story._

**_No Time for Regrets_**

**Chapter one:**

Rachel felt devastated in a way she hadn't before. Sure she supported what Santana did (as long as it was legal) but she didn't think it would evolve into this war between them. She hoped they would leave that behind and act as adults and maybe act as friends would. Yet, Rachel wondered why Santana didn't tell her that she would audition to be her understudy. It left her with an empty ache that didn't fill even when she exploded at Santana and Kurt. Sighing, she wondered where she would go now. She had no place to crash out at – there wasn't nearly enough time to make friends when her time was divided between her job and rehearsals. As sad as it was, going back wasn't an option – not when Santana would rip her head off – and she was the type to keep moving forward, never looking back and not seeing the hooded man following her along the dim street.

No one heard her muffled scream as she was dragged to an alley.

**-x-**

Rachel was rushed to the hospital when a stranger spotted her bruised and bloodied body thirty minutes after the attack. The sirens of the ambulance is enough to rouse the neighborhood as they watch with wide eyes and see her go off. No one knows the young woman's name.

**-x-**

_One week later_…

She woke up with start, her heart racing as she surveyed her surroundings. She didn't know who she was, why she was here or how she got here. But there was a stinging pain in her torso area. She struggled to look down and saw bandages wrapping her from neck to ankle. The brunette coughed, her throat stung and was dry as her tongue was. Panic set in and she thrashed on her bed, only to be aware of how sore she felt, all over. It was painful to move anymore so she cried silently, wishing someone would come and release her from this prison.

A nurse came in, surprise evident in her eyes and she rushed back out only to return in moments.

"…you're…now I'm just going to…this so that there's…" The woman couldn't hear all the words the nurse was saying and was confused. What happened to her to make her like this?

The nurse readied a needle, flicking it lightly before pulling on the woman's tender arm, littered with bruises. It was nothing to her, she couldn't feel anything… she blacked out.

**-x-**

Darkness. It was all she saw. But she saw a faint, flicker light. Like a candle in the distance. She squinted, wondering what it could be. She picked up her pace, feeling a desperation clutching her heart. She was full out sprinting now. Heaving pants as she gained ground.

And she woke up, a pounding headache hit her like ice picks in her eyes. She groaned and closed them again.

A doctor was on her right, observing her. A chill crawled up her spine.

_What was that?_ But the young woman didn't speak and continued to lay there. Her thoughts were listless in their pursuit for answers. She didn't know what happened but she had a vague notion.

"So what is her progress?" A nurse, no older than her, asked the doctor – who stood there impassively. His brows were furrowed.

"I don't know. She isn't awake yet. We'll have to see what her name is first and call anyone close to her; relatives, friends."

_What. I'm awake. Can't you hear me?! I'm right here._ She sat up, knocking her knees together, waving her hand in front of his face.

Then she turned around and nearly had a stroke. Why was her body just laying there, so – so peacefully? She bit her bottom lip, chewing on it as she tried to get her head around this. She didn't know who she was, what she was doing here or if – she shook her head. Sighing, the brunette decided to roam the hospital. She passed many rooms, she felt like a wandering soul. Except this was anything but adventurous. It was lonely and scary.

Why did this happen to her?

**-x-**

Santana groaned, fucking Berry was not here for the fifth time in a row. And the show was within a month. Where was her midget ass? The director was fuming. She was getting pissed off. In short, this week was hell.

But there was a niggling worry, Berry wasn't one to lag behind and fit everything in a schedule to a T. Frowning, she observed the other people bustling about, hyped and jumpy as the director exploded again.

_Berry better have the best damn, fucking excuse known to man._ Santana thought as she revised her script and hummed under her breath.

**-x-**

_Three days later_…

This out of body experience wasn't getting any better, she felt dread slither down her spine. Goosebumps erupted along her arms, raising fine hairs as she surveyed her dark surroundings. She learned it was best to stay near her human body – it cocooned her in a barrier of sorts, allowing her to gain perspective of her situation. She learned that the longer she stayed by her body, eventually this… whatever it was, would suck her back into her body. She felt more human than ever as she sat on the edge of the bed.

Fatigued, she thought to herself a question that went unanswered. _I wonder if I matter to anyone…_

**-x-**

When she woke up, she gasped in oxygen as though she had been submerged in water all this time. She drew her hand into her vision, a smile tugging at her lips as she touched the blankets and drew them away from her body. Her body – which didn't feel so sore and tired no more. It was puzzling but she figured it had something to do with that strange out of body experience.

There was no one in the room this time, so she tiptoed to the door before peeking her head out. The halls were sparsely littered, mostly with patients who were impatient and wanted to go home. A pang struck her chest, she wanted a home – she wanted to find her home. A home she wasn't sure that existed for her. Frowning, she decided to leave. Just walk right out of this place like a normal being. She looked down, but she didn't have any clothes.

There was a laundry cart pushed against the wall and she thanked her luck.

She hastily grabbed the basics, a shirt and pants, two socks and shoes that were at the very bottom.

**-x-**

No one noticed her slip away into the night.

**-x-**

She decided to wander around, who knows, maybe someone will coincidentally –

"Oh my gawd, Rachel!" Arms tugged her into a feminine front, nearly drawing every breath from her lungs. She wheezed, about to turn around and give this stranger a piece of her mind.

But she was arrested by baby blues staring so fiercely at her. Her brow furrowed, mind stuttering on a name the blonde called her.

"Rachel?" She whispered out, testing the sound of that name with her tongue. It gave her brain a tickle, a small nudge to find out who she is. "The one you call Rachel, is it me?" She didn't want to get her hopes high and fall down to the ground hard.

The blonde drew back, giving her a hard searing gaze and she fidgeted.

"Of course, Rach. Don't you know that?"

She didn't. And this blonde was still unknown to her.

**-x-**

_That's all I have for now. Be easy on me, first time into Glee. Sorry for any mistakes! :)_


End file.
